linepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kickstarter Incentives
Here are our Kickstarter Incentives. Alpha is Jan 2013, Beta is April 2013, and Release is July 2013. Some rewards are marked as a Tier Bonus. These are automatically included with any pledge of that amount or greater (you don't need to select them as a reward). One bundle may be combined with another reward. Choose the highest reward (which may itself be a bundle) and add on the lower bundle to your pledge. *'$10' - (1) Bumper Sticker, with the 'Line Pirates stencil logo over earth, like our Wiki wordmark. The sticker will be ready for shipping by Alpha. Add $1 US for US Shipping, $5 international. for each additional sticker, shipped together. *'$10' - (10) Digital Media . These may be applied to music soundtracks or wallpaper sets. You apply the vouchers in (the premium shop), choosing what content you like best. Vouchers will be useable in game after Beta, though you may want to hold onto them until Release (where there will be a better selection). Digital Media is available as a free download. *'$20' - (1) 'Line Pirates Poster, featuring the main character Ezzy and her mysterious pirate nemesis locked in conflict. The poster design is only available through this project. The poster will be ready for shipping by Alpha. Add $10 for US shipping, $15 international. for each additional poster, shipped together. *'$25' - (1) Invitation Key to the limited Beta. Play the game a few months before Release. Beta is a reasonably stable version of the game that we are mostly polishing and bug-fixing. Progress made during this Beta will transfer into the Release version. You may use keys yourself or gift them to friends; one key may activate only one account. for each additional key. *'$25' - (1) Invitation Key to the private Alpha. Play the game unlimitedly several months before Release, including . Alpha is an unstable early version of the game which is very rough and is often a testing ground for different codelines. Progress made during Alpha will NOT transfer into Beta or Release. You may use keys yourself or gift them to friends; one key may activate only one account. for each additional key. *'$40' - (1) 'Line Pirates T-Shirt, featuring a Sgt Seagram recruitment parody in the front, Ezzy et al on the back, and the MVC patch on the sleeves. The shirt design is only available through this project. This eye-catching shirt will be ready for shipping by Alpha. Add $10 for US shipping, $15 international. for each additional t-shirt, shipped together. *'$50' - GAMING BUNDLE. Get an Alpha Key, Beta Key, and (10) Digital Media , as described above. This bundle is perfect for gamers that want as much gameplay as they can get, asap! *'$50' - Tier Bonus! (10) used to enter -winning events. This includes but is not limited to: , , and . This will be useable in-game after Beta. *'$65' - SOUVENIR BUNDLE. Get a Sticker, Poster, and T-Shirt, as described above. Add $20 for US shipping, $30 international. *'$100' - RECRUIT BUNDLE. Get the Gaming and Souvenir bundles, as described above. This great reward includes an Alpha Key, Beta Key, (10) Digital Media , Sticker, Poster, and T-Shirt. Welcome to the MultiVersal Corps! Add $20 for US shipping, $30 international. *'$100' - Tier Bonus!! (6) months , enabling unlimited play, priority, data analysis, and more. This bonus will be available after Beta. *'$125' - (1) Printed Starter Deck. The deck contains (25) Cards and is part of a limited 1,000 copy print run. Like all print runs, this will be the only one of its kind ever. These cards are Collector's Items, not for playing! You can print your own play copy of the Starter Deck by downloading the free Playtest Kit. The deck will be ready by Beta. Add $10 for US shipping, $15 international. for each additional deck, shipped together. 1,000 max. *'$150' - (1) Signed Original Artwork . Each artwork is the only one of its kind, as originally produced, and signed personally by the artist. Artworks are unframed. All artworks are made available as they are completed and are first-come, first-serve. Vouchers will be useable in game after Beta. Add $10 for US shipping, $15 international. Each artwork must be shipped separately to protect them. for each additional artwork, plus shipping. 1520 max *'$250' - COLLECTOR BUNDLE. Get the Printed Starter Deck and Signed Original Artwork , as described above. Add $20 for US shipping, $30 international. Items in the bundle count against toward the max limits. *'$250' - You (or someone you choose) become the of (1) Card and can participate in its design, including: Name, concept visuals, general ability theme, and more. Enlisted are the most common cards played with. This creative opportunity is only available through the Kickstarter Project. for each additional Enlisted Card 1260 max. *'$250' - Tier Bonus!!! Become an Angel on your game account. This includes a unique logo displayed on your player profile and listing in the game credits. As a special one-time offer through Kickstarter, Angels also receive a Digital Media Black Card, enabling permanent lifetime download of all digital assets, including our working drafts that never see production. This bonus will be useable in game after Alpha. *'$500' - MEGA BUNDLE. Get the Recruit Bundle, Collector Bundle, and become the of (1) Card, as described above. This massive collection includes: Alpha Key, Beta Key, (10) Digital Media , Sticker, Poster, T-Shirt, Printed Starter Deck, and a Signed Original Artwork . Add $40 for US shipping, $60 international. Items in the bundle count against toward the max limits. *'$500' - Tier Bonus!!!! - Join the Inner Circle. You obviously care about 'Line Pirates and we appreciate your involvement. As a member of the Inner Circle, you will influence game design decisions, can preview new content before it is released, and may know secret spoilers of the plotline (if you choose). And because we love you so much, you get a free lifetime , enabling unlimited play, priority, data analysis, and more. This bonus will be useable in game after Alpha. *'$1,000' - You (or someone you choose) become the of (1) Card and can participate in its design, including: Name, concept visuals, general ability theme, and more. Leaders are less common but more powerful cards. This creative opportunity is only available through the Kickstarter Project. for each additional Leader Card This reward also comes with a Mega Bundle and our thanks. 180 max. *'$2,500' - You (or someone you choose) become the of (1) Card and can participate in its design, including: Name, concept visuals, general ability theme, and more. Commanders are rare and powerful cards; each deck may contain only 1 to 3 Commander cards. This creative opportunity is only available through the Kickstarter Project. for each additional Commander Card This reward also comes with a Mega Bundle and our thanks. 60 max. *'$5,000' - You (or someone you choose) become the of (1) Card and can participate in its design, including: Name, concept visuals, general ability theme, and more. Heroes are exceedingly rare kickass cards; there will only ever be a few dozens of them. This creative opportunity is only available through the Kickstarter Project. for an additional Hero Card This reward also comes with a Mega Bundle and our thanks. 20 max. *'$10,000' - You (or someone you choose) become a major character in 'Line Pirates, a hero or villain: your choice. This comes with a unique tailor-made costume, which you will need to model for an extensive photo shoot. You may also become (or assign) the voice of your character. This requires several audio recordings and retakes. Anyone choosing this option will need to give us free license to use their likeness and media. This once-in-a-lifetime creative opportunity is only available through the Kickstarter Project. Only one character per pledge. This reward also comes with a Mega Bundle and our eternal gratitude. 10 max. Category:Kickstarter